The present invention relates to an improved sealing arrangement of a closure with a container and more particularly to an improved sealing arrangement for a closure having an inner sealing ring engagable in sealing relation with the inner surface of the neck of a container or fitment.
In the manufacture of containers having dispensing fitments or spouts attached to the tops thereof, it is common to utilize a closure for these fitments which include an inner sealing ring spaced from an outer downwardly depending skirt of the closure with a neck wall of the dispensing fitment being sandwiched between the inner sealing ring and the outer skirt of the closure when in a closed condition. For relatively small closures, such as those that are used for gable top cartons of milk, orange juice and other liquids, the closures and the fitments are generally made of relatively flexible plastic material. And, it is common in the manufacture of these closures and fitments for the manufacturer to utilize too much torque in the initial fitting of the closure to the fitment, thereby damaging the dispensing fitment. Too much torque chews up the fitment on the bottom and the broken pieces of fitment may fall into the container when the fitment is initially placed onto the container. Furthermore, it has been found that with prior art closures, when a closure gets hit with a blow that results in a slight unscrewing of the closure, the resistance of the plug or inner sealing ring on the inner surface of the neck of the closure or fitment is not sufficient to keep it from unscrewing.